


He’s a Pirate!

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Woman on Top, poolside sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust <i>Lockon Stratos</i> to turn losing the use of his eye for an indifinite amount of time into an opportunity to play games that were bound to dissolve in kinky sex sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s a Pirate!

Trust _Lockon Stratos_ to turn losing the use of his eye for an indifinite amount of time into an opportunity to play games that were bound to dissolve in kinky sex sooner or later. If she hadn’t been playing the tearful damsel in distress, forced to walk the plank or else become the evil pirate’s slave girl, Sumeragi would have laughed heartily. She hadn’t had this much fun while sober in ages.

It had started with an innocent coincidence. Sumeragi, always keeping an eye out for her team, had thought Lockon looked depressed. She tried to cheer him up by commenting that he looked like a pirate now that he had the eyepatch, at the same time he announced how bored he was being stuck in hiding with only one other person and no liquor. A jumbled exchange of confused looks and half-finished explanations and apologies later, they somehow found themselves agreeing with the other that there was no fun in sitting around doing nothing, and moments later they were raiding the mansion for anything remotely interesting. Given what had happened recently and how incredible it was that they were even able to make it to Wang Liu Mei’s island hideout, Sumeragi didn’t even feel any need to berate herself for getting her educated guess wrong, for a change.

Emerging from the kitchen with an armful of equipment, Sumeragi had met back up with Lockon, who came back from a round across the bedrooms with reasonably similar loot and a perfectly identical grin. Much running around chasing each other, roleplayed flirting, shameless ogling and random role reversals had ensued.

Childish? Most certainly. But at least it didn’t involve worrying about their comrades and playing sitting duck to the United Nations’ army.

Now, tropic winds whipped around Sumeragi’s body, tugging at her sweat-dampened curls and making her ‘long, elegant dress’ flutter around her bare thighs. The sun glared down on her, every inch of skin left uncovered by the apron, the curtain of her hair and the scant fabric of her bathing suit burning under its expectant gaze while she stared down into the rippling azure water. The springboard creaked and sagged under her weight as she suffled forward inch by inch, the creepy ‘hook’ that stuck from the evil pirate’s shirt sleeve digging into her back.

"Arr, any last words before yer fed to the sharks, lassie?" Lockon growled, pulling the archaic accent off brilliantly. He prodded her in the back with the soup-ladle they had taken from Wang Liu Mei’s kitchen, just as Sumeragi felt the dish towel he’d tied around her wrists begin to slip loose.

"Aye," she said, biting her lip as not to grin. "Not only are ye a dishonourable scoundrel, ye also suck at tying nots."

She looked over her shoulder to add a properly haughty look to the dramatically brought words, only to be promptly shoved off the ‘plank’. Her shriek was cut off when she disappeared into the chlory depths of the pool, as was Lockon’s hollering laughter when he jumped after her moments later.

Sumeragi had only barely resurfaced when she felt Lockon’s arm come around her neck.

"Oy! What do you think you’re doing?" she spluttered, kicking water and clinging to the arm that was threatening to choke her.

"Saving ye, lassie. I shan’t let a fair lady such as yerself drown, or my name ain’t Long John Lockon."

That horrible, horrible name made her laugh so hard he got to carry out his hairbrained scheme, albeit clumsily. Between his rubber boots and her cough-riddled laughing fit, they were lucky the water was shallow enough for him to wade through.

 _"L - Long John Lockon?"_ Sumeragi choked out between guffaws, when he had ‘gallantly’ dragged her back onto land and laid her ‘unconscious’ body out on the terrace.

He looked down on her convulsing form with indignation written across his face, but mischief sparkling in his one visible eye. "What’s wrong with it?"

_"Long John Lockon!"_

"Now that’s _it_. I was going to give you mouth to mouth, lassie, but if you’re intent on badmouthing me, no go."

"Oh, oh, oh, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, save me Long John!"

Now it was Lockon’s turn to laugh at the faux flailing motions Sumeragi made. Grinning, Sumeragi grabbed a handful of his ridiculously oversized and currently soaking wet shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Apparently not a character to turn down a chance to play the hero, kiss the girl and take advantage of people in need all in one, Long John Lockon complied, molding his lips against hers and opening his mouth to her as soon as she asked for it. While Sumeragi ran her tongue along the sensitive inside of his lips, making him shiver, he straddled her hips and pulled at the wet apron that clung to every curve of her body.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Lockon let his one-eyed gaze roam her body and said: "Water in the lungs. More drastic measures are required."

Sumeragi lifted her head and arched her back obediently when he pulled the top strings of the apron over her head and reached behind heer back, fumbling with the bow shaped knots the second set was fastened with. The entire thing had been soaked, making getting it off difficult. By the time the back strings finally came undone, Sumeragi was sitting up and Lockon was cursing under his breath.

"Blasted thing. I should sink your wardrobe, lassie." Lockon muttered, but was soon distracted by the task of peeling the apron off of her.

"Gasp gasp, pant pant." Sumeragi said playfully, reaching behind her back to unclasp the top part of her patchwork swimsuit. "Damsel in distress, remember? Life saving first, wardrobe sinking later."

But from the moment the purple fabric fell away, Lockon seemed preoccupied with the expanse of flesh she had just exposed. "Have I ever told you what a great rack you have?"

"Good for giving heart massage." Sumeragi suggested, and shook out her curls for extra _bouncy_ emphasis.

Lockon grinned, "How could I forget.", and leaned forward to kiss her. His hands came up to cup her breasts and he seemed to delight in trying to gather the tender flesh in between his finbers, only to fail each time. Lockon had big hands, but in all her years Sumeragi had never met a man who could capture one of her breasts in just one hand.

Not that she didn’t enjoy their attempts.

Abandoning her breasts for a moment, Lockon’s hands encircled her waist to coax her down onto the tiles again, but Sumeragi stopped him with a hand on his arm and a suggestive smile. "What do you say we find ourselves a towel?"

"Not into the kinky stuff?"

"I’m into enough to satisfy a pervert like you, just not without a soft underground."

"I’ll take that as a promise."

And he scooped Sumeragi up and stood, straight from his previous crouch, making her squeal in delight and throw her arms around his neck. The _slush, slush_ sounds his water-filled boots made as he marched around the pool were more hilarious than arousing to Sumeragi, but Lockon was not in the least bothered by it, judging from the tent in his broadshorts.

She grabbed the largest beach towel they had, spread it out, and kneeled down on it with her back turned to Lockon. Hooking her thumbs around the hem of her swimsuit bottom, she said in a sultry ‘damsel’ voice: "Thank you for saving me, Long John." She wriggled out of the flimsy piece of cloth while she spoke. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Hm, I can think of something." Kneeling behind her, Lockon took hold of her breasts again and pressed up against her back, the bulge of his erection poking the nape of her back. "Saving ye really exhausted me, I need to be rejuvinated."

"That can be arranged." She gyrated her hips, drawing a hiss from him. "Just lie down, hero mine."

He did, and Sumeragi leaned over to unbutton the shirt he wore, giving him an interesting view of her bare breasts. Before she was halfway one, he had one hand on her hip, caressing her thigh and squeezing her buttocks, and his other was curled compulsively into the towel.

"The cold water gave me a cramp down south. Could you give me a massage, lassie?" he all but groaned when his chest was finally exposed.

"Certainly."

Together they eased the shirt from his body completely, and Lockon tossed it into a potted cypress. Once he was lieing down on the by now quite damp towel again, Sumeragi ran her hands down his chest, pausing to flick his nipples with her thumbs and admire his toned abs.

"Is this where the cramp is, Long John?" she asked in an innocent tone when she came to his unusually tight shorts. Running a hand along the length of the protrusion caused him to gasp and spasm. "Seems painful."

"Terribly." Lockon agreed, his eyes squeezed shut. "Please, give me a hand down there."

Carefully lifting up the front of his broadshorts, Sumeragi freed his straining cock. After disposing of this article of clothing too, they paused for a few moments to get the rubber boots off before continueing.

Stifling a giggle, Sumeragi pointed at his erection and said: "It _looks_ painful too. All swollen and discoloured."

"Oy, is this how you show your gratitude? By mocking the injuries I’ve sustained while saving you?" Lockon asked in mock indignation.

"Oh, I wouldn’t dare." Taking the phallus to hand, she turned hooded eyes and a mischievous, sultry smile to the prone Meister. "Something this tender deserves special care."

She started moving her hand up and down his length, and his head fell back with a heavy _thud_. Starting out slow, Sumeragi gradually increased the speed of her ministrations, throwing in the occasional squeeze or a flick of the thumb over the top of his member for variation. A moaning and panting Lockon buried his hands in his hair to keep them occupied, and when he started bucking his hips to meet the movements of her hand, she straddled his legs to keep him still.

"Careful now, or you’ll sprain yourself and we’ll be in even more of a fix."

"Just admit it Sumeragi, you enjoy torturing me."

Sumeragi answered with a particularly firm squeeze, and Lockon’s protests dissolved in incoherent, whine-like grumbling. When she continued moving one hand up and down his cock, her other hand slipped between her own legs. She tested her readiness with two fingers, then three, before withdrawing both hands and leaning over Lockon and putting her lubricated fingers to his lips.

"Care to try this?"

"That might be just what I need."

Balancing with one hand on his shoulder, Sumeragi took his penis and guided herself onto it, bringing the tip within her first ring of muscles before letting go. Then she slowly sank down further, until he was sheathed completely in her body, his brown pubic curls mixing with her burgundy ones. For a moment, Sumeragi merely revelled in the full feeling. Eventually she placed both her hands on his shoulders and rocked her hips. Lockon brought his hands up to play with her breasts and ghost across her stomach and around her waist while she braced herself on hands and knees and sought a mutually satisfying rhythm.

Up, down, up down. The hard, thick rod moved in and out of her. She started clenching her vaginal muscles each time she pulled off of him, pleasurable tension coiling in her belly while she milked him. Lockon’s throaty mumbles was soon joined by her keening moans, and the tighter the muscles in her lower body pulled, the more her arms quivered.

"Oh God, that feels so good - how the Hell - how did you learn how to do this?" Lockon gasped.

"Practice," Sumeragi exhaled. "Practice, practice, practice -"

They sped up more and more once Sumeragi allowed Lockon to buck his hips and sync with her movements, until neither of them quite knew what they were doing anymore, their movements becoming desperate, instinctual.

"I’m coming!" Lockon exclaimed, bringing Sumeragi out of her own pre-orgasmic sensory haze, and pulled her down into a kiss. The sudden onslaught of skin on skin, her nipples pressed against his chest and her lips exploding against his, drove her over the edge too, their own orgasms feeding into the other’s and leaving them out of breath, out of strength.

"Wow," Lockon said once he’d caught his breath. "That was the best sex I’ve had in ages."

"You’re not too bad yourself." Sumeragi shakily hauled herself upright, swung her leg back, his now limp cock pulling out of her, and rolled onto her back beside him. She patted his arm fondly. "Not bad at all, Long John. Even if your knots are a joke."

Lockon just laughed and winked at her with the eye not hidden behind the black patch. "Pirates know where their priorities should lie."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
